The Lone Queen of Narnia
by happyalvin
Summary: A thousands years have passed since the Golden Age and Narnia has been plunged into darkness, conquered by the telemarines who have destroyed everything that Issa once knew. Living in hiding with what remains of her people Issa, as Queen of Narnia must risk everything to help a young prince reclaim his kingdom if she wants Narnia to once again have peace.
1. Chapter 1

_So just a quick note to everyone, before you read this you might want to read my other story, The Last Princess of Narnia as this story is the sequel to it... _

* * *

_Issa was running for her life through the woods at midnight, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she tried to escape from whatever it was that was chasing her. She was running blindly, barely seeing what was in front of her as ran through the trees trying to find somewhere where she could hide. Issa could whoever it was behind her approaching even closer and she allowed her self to briefly look behind to see who it was. But in Issa's haste she didn't check where she was going and she tripped over a chuck of wood, which tripped her over and sent Issa rolling until she hit something very hard. Crawling to her knees Issa saw that it was a lamppost, in particular the lamppost she had come very much to hating with every fiber of her existence. _

"_Stupid lamppost…" Issa murmured to herself before she heard something snap behind her and Issa turned round slowly. Where she was now she was safe because of the dim light coming from the lamppost but whatever was out there was hiding in the darkness. The sounds of something walking in the woods, stepping on twigs got increasingly louder a figure stepped out of the darkness and into the dim light and Issa gasped when she saw who it was; Aslan and Issa couldn't believe what she was seeing. "A-Aslan… I d-don't understand…"_

"_You must find him…" Aslan warned._

_Issa was still in shock, she hadn't seen Aslan in over twelve hundred years not since the coronation of the four kings and queen's of Narnia. "Who Aslan? Who must I find and why? Where are you Aslan? Why haven't come to us in Narnia's time of need?"_

"_Caspian… You must find Prince Caspian!"_

"_The son of the dead King Caspian IX? Why?" Issa demanded._

"_He needs your help Issa, you must find him before it's too late…" Aslan urged. _

"_I don't understand Aslan, you need to explain all of this… What is going on and why does it involve a telemarines prince?" Issa asked._

"_There isn't time to explain but you must find him Issa before his uncle does and help him… Caspian must take the throne if peace is to return to narnia. Find him and work with him and the two of you will know what to do…"_

Issa snapped up suddenly wide awake and after taking a deep breath she rubbed her head repeatedly, that was some dream she had and it certainly seemed like it was real as her was throbbing from where had hit her hand on that damp lamppost in her dream. Standing up Issa shook her arms and legs to shake off the stiff feeling that she had in them before sighing again she hadn't meant to fall asleep but at least she was up and able to try and make sense of that dream of hers. She hadn't dreamt of Aslan in one thousand three hundred and eight nine years ever since she was a prisoner of the witch which seemed like a life time ago and to an ordinary Narnian it would have been several lifetimes.

"Queen Issa, I bring urgent news!"

Waking out of her tent Issa saw a jaguar name Elezar standing out there waiting for and so she smiled and bent down in order to talk to him. Never did Issa think that she'd become Queen but here she was, the lone queen of narnia and the last of what was the golden age. "What is the problem?"

"I bring the news from the telemarines castle, I hear Queen Prunaprismia has given birth to an heir and now Prince Caspian has fled the castle… this may be the opportunity that we've been waiting for"

Issa paused and looked around her surroundings, the dream surely must have been a dream but Aslan telling her that she must find Caspian before his uncle and news of him fleeing the telemarines castle after his aunt gave birth to a child was more than a coincidence. Issa was starting to believe that the dream wasn't actually a dream and that Aslan had actually came to her. "Gather the others, I must speak with then now we don't have much time…"

"Yes ma'am." Elezar said with a bow of his head before disappearing back into the barely lit forest where the 'old narnians' had been forced to hide ever since narnia had been conquered just over three hundred years ago by the telemarines, who were a brutish human race who had forced them all into hiding. Even then Narnia had been in disarray, anarchy had been clawing at narnia ever since the four kings and queens left. Despite the fact that Issa knew they were gone, searches were conducted to locate any sign of them until Issa in her role as queen appointed a king. Various came and went but because of an effective government and interference from other nations narnia fell into what was declared as the 'dark ages' and that made it very easy for the telemarines to invade.

Taking a deep breath Issa left her tent and followed the dim light to the heart of the camp where few who remained loyal to her and the old ways remained. There numbers had dwindled over the years but Issa trusted them all with her life. Issa cleared her throat when she arrived and they all bowed until Issa motioned for them all to be at ease. "I assume that you have all heard the news about Caspian being on the run?"

There were a thunderous roar from Issa's people and she just bit her lip, their joy at the crown prince being on the run was understandable the telemarines had taken everything from and forced them to hide and fight just to survive. "I saw we find him and force the telemarines to give us our kingdom back in exchange for him!" A dwarf called out and it seemed like many supported this idea as cheers soon followed.

"We are going to find Prince Caspian but no harm will come to him, we are to find him and offer him sanctuary." Issa loudly and clearly stated much to the displeasure of everyone else.

"Your majesty, y-you can't do that, you of all people know and have lived through what the telemarines have done to us and now you want to offer one of then protection with us?" Nikabrik demanded in outrage.

"I do understand and you have every right to be angry but you will respect the decision of your queen." Issa calmly stated before taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't understand any of this myself and I wish I could say why we are doing this but Aslan wants us to protect the boy and protect him we will…"

There were gasps of shock in the air as everyone there except for Issa had never seen Aslan just heard the many tales about him from Issa and stories passed down through the generations. "A-Aslan, are you sure?"

"Yes. He came to me and said that we must find Caspian as soon as possible as he is in danger and needs our help. From the little Aslan told me I believe something has happened with the telemarines and Caspian may know what and according to Aslan if we ever want peace then it must be with the young prince's help, Caspian must ascend the throne." Issa revealed.

"The throne?" Repicheep, a small but mighty door mouse demanded in utter shock. "But your majesty you are our queen and a direct descendent of the first king and Queen of Narnia. Us Narnians have proudly followed you ever since you ascended the throne so why must you give it up to a telemarines prince?"

Issa smiled as she bent down and picked Repicheep up, her people made her out to be a better queen than she really was. The only reason why Issa was still here and was able to lead them all was because of them, they had so much faith and belief in her that sometimes it was the only thing that got her through the day. "I will never stop being your queen but it is the will of Aslan and I for one will not go against it, there is a reason why Aslan wants us to get Caspian and I believe we will find out the reason for that all in due time…"

"What are your orders your majesty?" Glenstorm a centaur asked.

"Spread the word to the others, let them know that I have ordered Caspian not to be harmed and as soon as he is found word is to be sent to me and I will come for him. But we must all be careful, we cannot let word get out to the telemarines that we are looking Caspian for both his and our sakes…"


	2. Chapter 2

What Issa liked about being Queen was that her subjects respected her years of apparent wisdom and legacy and saw her as their leader and Queen instead of the girl who was cursed to age slowly and was now physically fifteen years old but was really one thousand four hundred and three years old. Issa also liked that when she asked them to do it, they did. And word got to her by mid morning that Prince Caspian had been found and was on their way to them and would be there soon however Telemarines were also on their way. Issa couldn't wait for him to come to her, she had to go to Caspian as there was little time to waste so saddling up her horse Salazar, Issa along with four centaurs made their way into the forest where they were greeted to the sight of Repicheep holding his small sword at the throat of a young man.

"I take it this is him?" Issa inquired.

"Yes ma'am.

Issa down as she dismounted her horse and she made her way over to the young man currently lying onto the ground and Repicheep stepped back allowing her to move closer. Smiling Issa held out her hand to him. "Don't be afraid Prince Caspian, you are safe my friend."

Caspian took her hand and allowed the beautiful lady to help him up, he was about to open his mouth, when a centaur interrupted. "Bow before the Queen, telemarian. You are in our territory now and you will show Queen Issa respect."

"Issa? You… can't be her, it's just a myth… You're Princess Issa?" Caspian said and for some reason Issa couldn't help but laugh, telemarines didn't believe she actually existed and that she was a myth that the old narnians used to try and scare them. It was funny to Issa considering that Issa was very much alive and not a myth as people tended to believe.

"It's Queen Issa, telemarian." Glenstorm informed and moments later after looking around in amazement Caspian bent down on one knee.

"I assure you Prince Caspian that I am very much real and there is no need for formalities Caspian, there is much to do and we have little time. I hear that you are in grave danger and we must leave now before more telemarines come back but I need you word that this is not a trap and if we take you to safety then you will not lead your people here." Issa explained.

"I promise you… Issa."

"Good."

"Your majesty… You'll want to see this." Trufflehunter, a badger said making his way over to Issa holding out a familiar object to her that sent a shiver up her spine looking at it; Susan's horn. "Prince Caspian had this with him and the prince has blown the horn, perhaps…"

"My friends I would not get my hopes up, the horn of Queen Susan has not work in over twelve hundred years so we must not place our hope in the old kings and queens. We must have faith in each other…" Issa wearily said looking away from the horn, she had tried to use that horn so many times to call her friends back to narnia but it didn't work and eventually the horn was stolen by the telemarines which wasn't the end of the world to Issa. In fact it was rather welcoming because it reminded her of things that she'd rather not remember.

"B-But…" Caspian stammered but Issa just shook her head, she wasn't ready to answer what he wanted to know.

"We must leave here, it is not safe for all of us and the Queen to be out in such open space." Glenstorm warned and so the group all made their way back to the Old Narnians camp where Caspian wasn't exactly opened with open arms and everyone demanded an explanation as to the reason why they were sheltering a telemarines. Caspian explained to them all about his Uncle Miraz and how he killed his father and took over the throne and now wanted him dead so to keep the throne to himself.

"And why should we help?" A faun yelled

"You know why Caspian is here, Aslan told the Queen that we must rescue the boy and he must take the throne! He has the horn and it lead him to us!" A centaur called out as Issa watched as her people debated back and forth the topic of Caspian, for now she observe and step in when the time was needed, for now she wanted to see what they thought of the matter.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian stressed.

A Minotaur snorted in disbelief. "Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telemarines have taken from us and narnia over the last three hundred years? It was your ancestors who came in and invade us and took–"

"Our homes!

"Our freedom!

"Our lives!

Caspian looked on in shock as he watched the various narnians all yell various things at him and his eyes wondered over to Issa who was sitting there with a rather pensive look on her face as she continued to listen. "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

"Accountable…and punishable!" Nikabrik cried out.

"That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep pointed out only for Issa to wag her finger in disapproval at that comment, things had changed since the white witch's rule and what happened then could not and would not be used in a prejudice manner in front of Issa as long as she was Queen.

Nikabrik laughed. "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

"Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan? Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter pointed out.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king? We already have a queen or have you easily forgotten our mistress?" Nikabrik retorted pointing to Issa to put extra emphasis on his point.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us all." Caspian said and the determination to try and win the narnians over was pretty clear and Issa could see that he was starting to win them over. Perhaps he would make a good king yet, with some fine tuning of course…

"Dear friends, trust in Prince Caspian as I do, believe me when I say that he has the noblest of intentions. We must unite if we are to restore peace between our nations and Prince Caspian is the one to do that." Issa said as she stood up and walked over to Caspian and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Glenstorm nodded in agreement. "It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" A small voice at the front of the crowd asked.

Caspian smiled and nodded. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs or even a legendary mythical queen yet, here you all are… in strength and in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours.

Glenstorm spoke up. "If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords. "

"And we offer you our lives… unreservedly." Reepicheep added with a small bow for both Caspian and Issa.

Issa smiled. "And our support Prince Caspian, for the time has come for peace to return to Narnia."


	3. Chapter 3

In order for them to take on the Telemarines they need an army, which required soldiers and weapons something, which Issa couldn't make magically appear. So the next morning they set off to so, but their large numbers they had to be very careful about it as they could attract very much unwanted attention if they weren't careful, so Caspian lead the procession whilst Issa was further down being flanked by the several guards. They were walking or rather in Issa's case riding for a couple of hours when everything came to stop for no apparent reason and Issa looked around the standstill from her position she couldn't see Caspian anywhere and if they stared here any longer they could draw unwanted attention. "Something's wrong, I must see what's happening." Issa murmured.

"Queen Issa, wouldn't it be safer if you waited here until Prince Caspian returns?" her horse Salazar asked

Issa smiled and stroked the horse. "I am in no danger Salazar, I cannot be killed where as Caspian can so we must go and see what is holding us up."

Salazar began leading Issa further into the woods until they reached the group that had been with Caspian and then continuing until Issa and Salazar were only years away from him. "I take it all is well Caspian?" Issa quipped as if to joke, she has started to get to know Caspian and not to Issa's surprise she liked very much and they had some common interests.

"Your majesty It seems that your old friends have heard our call and returned to Narnia." Caspian replied before moving back to reveal the group of four that was in Caspian's company.

Issa look over to the foursome and her blood froze; it was them… The horn had actually worked because here they were, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all back in narnia after they disappeared from narnia twelve hundred and eighty eight years ago. They looked different Issa noted yet the same and Issa was grateful that the hood of her cloak was up because the reaction on her face was exactly a very gracious one. "The sons of Adam; Peter and Edmund and the daughters of Eve, Susan and Lucy. Welcome back kings and queens of Narnia we humbly accept your help."

"And just who are you?" Susan asked suspiciously as she took a few steps closer until a minotaur held out his sword mere inches from Susan's throat which caused Peter to pull out his.

"You will bow down to the Queen of Narnia." The Minotaur grunted.

"Grimqual, you may lower your sword as they are not a threat to me at this moment." Issa said with a wave of her hand and the minotaur lowered his sword but not without a final warning to the four Pevensie's.

"You are lucky that the queen is known for her patience and forgiveness."

"Queen? That can't be…" Peter stammered with a shake of his head. "There must be some mistake…"

"I assure you King Peter that it is not, I have been known as a queen of Narnia for many centuries now as I'm sure you all have noticed that many things have changed since you were last here." Issa pointedly replied, just because Peter was High King didn't mean he could challenge the fact that Issa was Queen although he didn't exactly know it was Issa under the cloak. And Issa guessed it was time to reveal all so dismounting her horse she walked over to where Caspian was and stood right next to him and slid off her cloak hood. "But to answer your question Queen Susan surely I have not changed that much in a thousand years that you do not recognize me Susan? Although I will admit that I have changed but I'd like to think I haven't changed too much. "

The four Pevensie's all looked at the girl in front of them who seemed so familiar, with her long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, then the crown on her head seemed familiar but they couldn't place her. Although there was no doubt that she was incredibly beautiful looking at her closely Edmund realized who she was and smiled confidently. "Issa…"

Issa nodded briefly avoiding all and any eye contact with the Pevensie's, there was part of her that was happy them, happy to see Edmund again but it didn't compare with angry she was with them. "Yes."

Lucy eyes widen in surprise before she ran over and hugged her old friend. "Issa you've aged!"

Issa winced slightly at the contact, she wasn't sure what to do in this situation because back in the old day she welcomed hugs from Lucy but things were different, things had changed, it has been almost thirteen hundred years. So Issa just awkwardly tapped Lucy's shoulder before stepping back. "It's been over thousand years Lucy, one tends to age in that time."

"How old are now?" Lucy questioned.

"One thousand four hundred and three years old." Issa said with a sigh. "But physically I've been fifteen for the past five hundred and eighty years!"

"I still can't believe it's you Issa…." Susan noted.

"Why not? You all know about the curse that was placed on me, how I age incredibly slow and I cannot die until the end of narnia's time. It hasn't happened in the last thousand years although plenty of other things have happened…" Issa replied, thwy were expecting the same girl she was back when they knew her but she had changed.

"A thousand years? That's how long we've been gone?" Peter slowly asked.

"Actually it's one thousand two hundred and eighty eight years!" Issa snapped causing all four Pevensie's to take a step back and look at Issa in shock. "I apologize, when people make me wait that long I tend to get a bit irritated…"

"What happened here Issa? What changed? Cair Paravel–"Edmund began and Issa felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, the ones she used to get whoever he used to look at her. He had gotten taller and more handsome but that didn't matter because she was mad at them all for abandoning narnia and she was even more made with Edmund for leaving her.

"D-Don't Edmund just don't talk about that place…" Issa said, her voice cracking with emotion as Edmund brought up her home, which had been savagely attacked and destroyed by the telemarines. Just thinking about it made Issa upset so she tried her hardest not to think about.

"You happened." Issa bluntly put. "The great saviors of narnia who were destined to save us only to callously abandon us, when we realized that you went through the wardrobe and were back in your own world I became queen. We had people search for you for months even though I knew you weren't coming back and then I had them stop and I appointed a regent to rule in my place because no one was going to follow a Queen who didn't age. Then everything span out of control for hundred of years…"

"Out of control? What do you mean by that?"

Issa shook her head. "I mean the country fell into disarray, we had no stable King and Narnia suffered because of it just take a look around can you not see that this isn't the place you once knew. Civil war and blood hangs in the air, thousands of people have died, animals who could once talk now can't and we all live in fear and persecution of the telemarines as they have been coming after us for three hundred years ever since they first conquered and now a murdering dictating tyrant is currently on the throne. So that's what I mean by out of control, but quite simply there was anarchy everywhere and we tried calling you and Aslan for help but none of that worked, then the telemarines came and the rest is history..."


	4. Chapter 4

"They weren't exactly what I was expecting for the four kings and queens of Narnia." Caspian murmured as he walked along side Issa as she rode Salazar, they were making their way to what was formally Aslan's camp before and during the battle of Beruna but know as Aslan's how. Issa wanted them to go there because there, where the stone table lay cracked in two was the underground base of hers and the old' narnians.

Issa smiled and chuckled softly "And I bet I wasn't what you were expecting for a fourteen hundred year old legend but things are not always what we believe to them to be. You'll discover that anything is possible in Narnia Caspian…"

"I heard many tales of how you fought alongside the four of them."

"I've done many a things Caspian, I have after all lived a very long time and I suspect I will continue to do many things until it is time to finally meet my maker. But yes I did fight alongside them and I will do again along with you." Issa said with a reluctant sigh as she turned her head back to look at the four Pevensie's who were all walking a short distance behind them and out of earshot.

"They all seem very fond of you."

"Because we we're friends once upon a time, they still see me as the girl I was thirteen hundred years ago as nothing has changed for them in terms of time whereas I don't know how I see them. In the time that has passed I have changed ever so slightly but all I know is that I don't look at them the same way I saw them all those years ago." Issa admitted, she would have never admitted this out loud but there was something about Caspian that made her feel at ease that she felt comfortable about talking to him about matters like these.

"King Edmund in particular seems very fond of you Queen Issa, if I am not speaking out of turn." Caspian pointed out and Issa felt the blush creeping on her face in a very hasty manner. Even after almost thirteen hundred years Issa had not managed the art of not getting easily embarrassed

"Don't be so ridiculous Caspian! Firstly I told you to just call me Issa and secondly you may always speak freely with me and lastly Edmund is… well it's nothing!" Issa said trying to play things down but failing miserably.

"The way he looks at you seems to suggest otherwise… The two of you feel for each other, don't you?" Caspian slowly said managing to pick up on things Issa wished he wouldn't but she did nothing to stop her. "You love him."

"Perhaps… But if I did then it was a long time ago, unrequited love can only end in heartbreak." Issa said not believing any of what she said for a second and judging by the look Caspian gave her neither did her and Issa just sighed before pulling on Salazar's reigns and after a moment she sighed.

"Issa?"

Ignoring her name being called Issa slid off her hood and rubbed her fingers against her temples. She needed some time to process this all, it was one thing helping Caspian a telemarian prince of all people after what his people had done and letting him to become King when this whole thing was over. But the Pevensie's being back in narnia? Issa needed more than ten minutes to process all of this given their history together. She was confused to put it simply, her head and her heart were telling her two different things and she simply could not have that. After all this time and everything she had been through, what she had done for her country and her people she refused to have four humans ruin it.

"Issa?" A different voice from the last time began and moments later Issa felt a warm hand make contact with hers and Issa knew what it was. Or rather whose hand it was because that hand when it held her own always made her feel safe.

"Y-You don't get to comfort me Edmund. Not anymore, you lost the right to do that twelve hundred and eighty eight years ago." Issa began pulling her hand away, normally she wasn't that cold or mean, she was behaving in a way similar to Jadis towards Edmund and his siblings but Issa's compassion wasn't extended to them. At least for now. Issa knew what she was doing was wrong but she wasn't perfect, she could be flawed occasionally and this time being one of those flawed times. Clearing her throat Issa didn't even turn around to address everyone behind her as she knew that they would be able to hear her. "You are all to remain where you are, whilst I have a word with Prince Caspian in private…"

"Issa…"

"Caspian, if you will…" Issa began and Caspian followed Issa as Salazar led to them to a quiet spot not far from where the others were all waiting and after a moment Issa dismounted Salazar with help from Caspian and after that was done she turned her attention to the young prince. "Caspian you will be the next King of Narnia, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Caspian replied with a firm nod.

"I will do everything in my power to help you but i only ask one thing of you and this is; you cannot abandon these people. I will not allow you to abandon my people like your predecessors the Pevensie's. To rule over narnia and to govern over her people as a King or Queen of narnia is a tremendous honor and one that cannot be taken for granted. I say this not only as the queen of narnia but as a narnian myself. They deserve so much more than what they've be given…"

"Growing up I had a nurse who told me stories of the old narnia but she was taken away because my family believed it to be such nonsense. However as I grew older I received a tutor who was wonderful and later revealed himself to be part dwarf but because of how my uncle was ruling my kingdom he had to hide it. He told me many stories of the old narnia including the pevensie's and then about a very old narnia myth. He told me stories of a legendary warrior princess who was beloved by so many that her people named her Issa, the compassionate because of her unwavering sense of duty to her people and the kindness that she showed to all." Caspian explained.

"I don't know about legendary warrior princess… Issa began with a small scoff. "I've been Queen longer than your people have been here."

"You rule with such a warm and gentle heart despite everything that you have seen and you showed me kindness despite knowing that I was and am a telemarine prince and given what my people have done to narnia, you could have killed me but instead you chose to help me."

"I will admit that when I was told to find you I wasn't receptive to the idea of helping you Caspian until I met you and after I heard you out I knew that there was no choice in the matter. I had to help you. I know what it is like to lose the people you love most, be abandoned, forced out of your home because someone in a position of power has taken something that has rightfully belonged to you."

Caspian smiled. "The stories do no justice to you… but I promise you Queen Issa, I will and try to rule to the best of my ability and hopefully be as wise, gracious and compassionate ruler like yourself someday. And I promise that I will never abandon Narnia…"

"You'll make a wise king yet Caspian, just a small word of advice… It is good to look to those of the past for guidance and as an example of how one should be but don't let it define you. Be your own man, your own king and then prosper."

"Your very wise."

"I'm very old, over the years I've noticed that the two of them go hand in hand." Issa began before smiling at Caspian. "Take Salazar and go back and join the others, I'll be there in a minute I just need a moment to myself and when I come back you both will lead us to Aslan's how."

"Are you sure?" Caspian questioned.

"Yes I am." Issa assured him and after a moment Caspian grabbed Salazar's reigns and slowly began walking away. After Issa was sure he was gone she let out a deep breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. And after that the tears came. It was times like these that Issa missed Sarabi, her truest and most loyal of subjects and most importantly companion and best friend. She was the one Issa could confide to about anything, be it with laughter or tears and Issa knew Sarabi wouldn't judge her. Issa never found anyone else like her. It made her wonder what Sarabi would think about this whole thing, as she was the one beside Issa's side when she cried about Edmund and the others, her early years as Queen.

After a few minutes or so Issa wiped her tears away and sighed once more, this thing with the Pevensie's had her torn but none the less she had a job to do and that was to get Caspian to the throne. She knew she had many issues to resolve with this all including her issues with Edmund but for now they'd be pushed to the side. The only thing that mattered was that they were here to help so Issa would smile and be the queen that her subjects saw her as. She'd deal with everything else later.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pevensie's along with the rest of the Old Narnians all stood in the middle of the woods all waiting for Caspian along with Issa to return to whether they disappeared to and after what was under ten minutes Caspian came back by himself with Issa's horse and everyone else looked around expectantly for Issa. "The Queen needs a moment to herself." Caspian explained.

"She's changed." Lucy quietly said. "Issa, I mean. She's different from how she used to be back when we were first in narnia.

"It's been a thousand years for her and Issa's seen a lot during time, probably enough to change the rest of us…" Edmund replied felling compelled to defend Issa's cold, distant and slightly brash behaviour towards them. But Lucy did have a point, Issa was different as she was no longer the princess that was plagued by her fears and her past but now a Queen who radiated power and authority. Although he was certain that the Issa that he knew was still there, somewhere.

"But there's no need to take it out on us Ed, it's not our fault that narnia's like this." Susan retorted.

"Can you blame her Susan? We just left without any warning and she had to pick up the pieces and try and hold things together. Issa had her own problems to deal with during that time like being a hundred and fifteen but in the body of a thirteen year old girl and then add ruling an entire kingdom and trying to protect her people whilst it fell apart and was conquered. I think it's admirable how she's managed and I don't think not one of us could have handled it the way Issa has. "

"We went home! Back to where we belong!" Susan stressed.

"And left behind an entire country, friends that had fought along side us like Issa… We may not have known how much time would have passed when we returned home but it doesn't change that we left them." Peter wearily commented and Edmund nodded in agreement, he thought Susan was being a complete wet blanket about this entire thing and had been since they had gone home. Pretending like their time in Narnia had never happened, even being slightly annoyed that they were back.

"The Queen." A voice announced and Edmund along with his brother and sisters all turned to see as everyone around them including Caspian all bowed down to Issa as she walked towards them all and when she reached them Edmund was surprised when Issa curtsied to them.

"Your majesties, I apologize for my rude and unjust behaviour towards you and ask for your forgiveness, despite my personal issued I really should know my place and be grateful that you have come to help us once more… My mother would kill me for behaviour unbecoming of a child of hers and a Queen, to your four and I sincerely apologize for my behaviour."

"Issa…" Edmund began and Issa still refused to look at him, instead keeping her eyes to the floor. Although her apology was sincere there was some part of Edmund that knew that it wasn't as heartfelt as it could have been and that she didn't mean any of it. And Issa had made it clear herself that she had some 'personal issues' with them. Although Edmund wasn't happy about the fact that Issa was mad with them, he was glad to see her again.

During the time that he was back home, there wasn't a day that passed that Edmund didn't think of Issa some point during his day. He never got a chance to say goodbye to her and as time wondered on and he began to doubt whether he'd come back to Narnia again Edmund would occasionally ponder the idea of never seeing Issa again. But now they were back and Issa was even more beautiful than Edmund remembered, but then again it was probably because she was older now. He recalled the first time that he had ever saw her and how in awe he was of not only her beauty but also her kindness to him. When he saw her earlier today when she took off her hood, he was almost blown away by how different yet the same Issa was. The same face only slightly older, the same gold of sunshine hair and blue eyes that twinkled when she laughed. Yet she seemed more confident, mature and wiser not to mention that when spoke everyone listened.

"About before Issa, I didn't mean to be so rude and blame you for anything that has happened since we left." Peter began.

"We must leave, there isn't much time…" Issa interrupted "Caspian, if you will?"

"Yes your majesty." Caspian replied as he and the others all rose.

Issa laughed for the first time and Edmund felt a pang of jealously that Issa was mad with him but able to joke with Caspian. "Prince Caspian, whilst you may be physically older me I am unfortunately the eldest here and I will remind you that you are to call me Issa."

Caspian smiled and motioned for Peter to join him and moments later they had resumed their journey with Issa walking a few yards being Peter and Caspian followed by Edmund and Susan, then Lucy and the rest of the old narnians. From his position from behind Issa, Edmund could watch Issa who now seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood as she was quietly humming along to narnian lullaby until a badger lightly tugged on her cloak which forced Issa to turn around. "For you Queen Issa." The badger said holding out a rose.

With a smile on her face Issa turned around and bent down on the ground took the offered flowed and tucked it into her cloak before taking the badger's paw and pressing a delicate kiss there.

Edmund watched the scene and whilst he did, he noticed something on Issa's body. It was hard to see at first and Edmund wouldn't have been able to spot it easily in any other circumstances but after spotting it once it was clear as day to Edmund and there was no way that he'd never miss it again. It was a scar about three inches long across Issa's neck just above her collarbone and Edmund was certain that he had never seen that before. "Susan, do you see that?"

"See what Ed?"

"That scar on Issa's neck." Edmund pointed out a little too loudly and Issa looked out him briefly before placing a hand casually over the scar and getting up and continuing walking without a second glance at Edmund, who knew he had stuck his foot in it.

"Awfully horrible, I do say so myself but it's not like she can cover it up…" Susan noted.

Ignoring his sister Edmund turned to the jaguar that he had heard Issa address as Elezar. "Excuse me?" he began.

"Yes your majesty?"

"That scar that Queen Issa has? How did she get it?" Edmund questioned making sure this time to keep his voice down or at least out of Issa's earshot.

"It is rumored that the Queen received that scar the day that Cair Paravel fell, according to the stories Queen Issa fought valiantly until the last stone fell and then she and the rest of her army were forced to retreat." Elezar explained.

"Rumored? So you don't know?" Susan questioned.

"No one does ma'am and those who did know have long passed, the only person who knows what really happened that day is Queen Issa but the queen refuses to speak about that day when asked about it. All she'll say is 'To watch a great castle fall is one of the worst tragedies know to man and creature alike.' Ask her anything else and the queen will happily oblige and tell you the most wonderful stories as if they happened yesterday. But not Cair Paravel. Queen Issa will not speak to anyone about Cair Paravel."


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough the group reached Aslan's how and as they walked in they were wondered past the narnians making weapons, Issa moved ahead of the group and picked up a torch and walked down ignoring the idle chit chat that was going on behind her. At the end of the tunnel Issa lit a fire and watched as it spread around the room revealing all the stone carvings and lastly the stone table in all it's cracked glory. Handing her torch over to Caspian Issa walked over to the stone carving of the narnians and traced over it with her hand, so many of her old and loyal friends lost but in a better place not knowing of the dark times narnia had fallen into.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said as she looked at the carving at Aslan.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter replied.

"Your brother is right Lucy, we cannot depend on Aslan." Issa noted and she watched as Lucy looked on at her in shock. "Aslan does not come when he is always needed as he once told me, there are some problems that we must figure out on our own without his guidance… But I wouldn't be too sure on that, for over a thousand years we hoped and prayed for you to all come back and it finally happened so perhaps the same thing will apply to Aslan, only time will tell…"

"That is true and he did contact you, didn't he Issa?" Caspian stated.

"You've heard from Aslan?" Susan questioned

"Not in the most conventional way but yes I have heard from Aslan, he managed to get a message to me explaining that Caspian was in trouble and needed my help which explains hoe Caspian and I became acquainted with one another as I don't normally go about helping telemarian princes. It was Aslan who told me that Caspian is to become King if we succeed…" Issa noted.

"But your Queen…" Edmund said.

"And?" Issa retorted with a raised brow given that she didn't need to be reminded yet again that she was Queen of Narnia and was going to allow Caspian to take her throne. Issa had accepted it and wished other people would as there was nothing lest to say on the matter and moments later the subject was dropped and things started moving along, in specific coming up with a strategy for the upcoming battle and it was soon decided that they were to storm the telemarines castle must to Caspian's dismay. He claimed it couldn't be done and Peter replied with the cocky remark that there was a first time for everything but in the end they were going along with it.

"Issa?"

Looking up from where she was braiding her hair into a plait so to keep it out of her face during the fore coming battle Issa saw that Lucy was standing beside her holding her tiara in her hand. A tiara that had seen more battles than Issa could remember and yet it still looked as flawless and beautiful as it had done the first time Issa had been given it here over a thousand years ago. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Back when we saw each other in the woods, you said to Susan that you haven't changed but you have Issa. You've changed and I know it's probably because everything that's happened since we've been gone and I know you hate us for it–" Lucy began.

"Your right Lucy things have changed in ways that you can never possibly imagine and I admit that I was and I am still mad that you all left and since your arrival it may have seemed like I openly hated you but I don't hate you Lucy."

"Really?" Lucy said lighting up and it caused Issa to smile despite the fact that she was perfectly aware that everyone else was listening into the conversation despite their best efforts to pretend otherwise and whilst it made Issa not want to have this conversation, she knew that she must. Issa knew that for her to help Narnia go forward, she must leave the issues of the past back in the past where they belonged.

"I could never hate you and you were right about me too, I have changed as I lost all that naivety that I once had and I've become more wary and skeptical of everything around me and I'm sorry that I'm not the Issa you knew. But it's because I've some horrendous things in my lifetime and after you left the girl you once knew had to grow up not only for herself but for her people, I had an entire kingdom depending on me and I couldn't let them down, I had to be strong for them all…" Issa replied.

"You were so young…" Lucy quietly said.

"Not really, behind this youthful face is a very old lady!" Issa said with a small laugh before hugging Lucy and after the exchange was over Lucy placed the tiara back on Issa's head before the two of them went back to what they were doing. After finishing with her hair Issa got up to where her bow was sitting and she picked it up carefully and held it in her hand as she looked the sword standing to the left of her. "Hmm, sword or bow?"

"Excuse me?" Caspian questioned.

"Oh ignore me, I'm just debating on whether to go with a sword or my bow and arrow…" Issa idly said.

"You know how to use a sword?" Peter asked skeptically.

"I find that I can accomplish things much quicker with a sword than a bow and arrow not to mention it makes people more agreeable to my way of thinking. But don't worry I'm proficient in both of them, so I'll think I'll just take both with me and we'll see how things go…" Issa said in annoyance, narrowing her eyes at Peter as she grabbed her cloak along with the weapons and making her way out of the tunnel and Aslan's how.

"Sorry about Peter, he didn't mean to offend you it just kind of came out." Edmund said and Issa chose not to look at him, instead choosing to put on her cloak instead. "I heard what you said to Lucy about not being mad about us…"

"You misunderstood me, that's the problem with eavesdropping on other people's conversations you never hear everything otherwise you would know that I said that I am still mad, I just could never be made and hate Lucy although I can't exactly say the same for other." Issa hissed.

"Issa…"

Shaking her head Issa knew that she was close to losing her temper and she honestly didn't care anymore, she had been bottling up her feelings for quite a long time and Edmund returning just brought everything to the surface. "Don't do that, you don't get to do that after you left me Edmund! You left and you have no idea what that did to me! I missed you everyday Edmund, everyday for almost thirteen hundred years. I watched you in my mirror, living your life and forgetting about all of this and everything that we shared…"

"Forget? I didn't forget a single thing and I'm most certainly didn't forget you Issa… You think I didn't miss you too? I thought of you every day Issa, I didn't know that so much time would pass here in Narnia. If I had known what was going to happen, then I never would have gone hunting that day. I would have stayed with you and fought along side you for as long as I could." Edmund replied in a low tone so not to draw any attention to the two of them.

"Edmund…" Issa began not sure what to say because here was Edmund saying the opposite of everything that she thought, he didn't forget about her like Issa had expected but he remembered her, he missed her.

"What happened?" Edmund questioned as he took a couple of steps closer to Issa and attempted to take her hand in his own but when he tried Issa took a step back. Not being discouraged Edmund held out his hand and after a hesitant moment Issa took it. "Tell me what happened, I want to know everything starting with Cair Paravel…"

"I-I can't…" Issa said and her voice crackled heavily emotion.

"It's okay, I can wait…"


	7. Chapter 7

_So much for the stealthy attack, Issa wearily thought to herself as she gripped her sword with one hand and held onto the reins with another. Peter's plan to attack the telemarine castle had gone horrendously wrong given the fact that soldiers were now awake having been alerted to several intruders in the castle. The Pevensie's along with Caspian had gone into the castle whilst Issa stood outside with the troops waiting for Edmund's signal and the drawbridge that would lead them into the castle to be lowered. The signal never came, instead bells rang throughout the castle. And Issa could only guess as to what went wrong but she knew it had something to do with this ridiculous plan._

_"Something is wrong…" Issa quietly murmured, although this was a bad time for her to realize this but she had now come to the conclusion that she should have spoken up about Peter's plan to invade the castle. Caspian had been fully against and clearly he knew what he was talking abut given that up until recently he had lived there. If anyone knew the castle then it would be Caspian._

_"What do we do your majesty?" Glenstorm asked._

_"There is nothing we can do except wait." Issa quietly replied, as long as they were separated by the drawbridge there was nothing that they could do. Moments later the signal finally came followed by the lowering of the drawbridge and in they charged to battle. _

_"For Narnia!" Peter yelled._

_The courtyard was slowly filling up with even more telemarine soldiers and Issa raised her sword ready for attack and struck the first telemarine soldier who had the misfortune of coming across her. As she fought Issa could see those closest to her fall and it only made her more determined to fight harder, Issa was so lost in this that she didn't hear someone shouting her name, instead she felt a sharp pain in her back which was followed by another pain in her chest. Issa looked down to see that she had been shot in the back twice and the arrow heads were sticking out of her chest and moments later she fell off her horse to the ground._

_"The Queen has been hit!"_

* * *

Issa woke up in a dimly lit room and immediately she tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her chest forced her back down, it took Issa a minute to remember why she was in so much pain. Wearily groaning Issa, rolled over so she was lying on her front and ever slowly she rose to her knees before finally getting to her feet. Looking around Issa realized that she was back in Aslan's how and if she was here, that meant the others were too and as such Issa needed to find them so she could find out what happen but more specifically what went wrong. Walking through the tunnels of Aslan's how Issa could hear fragments of an argument and the further she walked Issa recognized the voices to be that of Caspian and Peter.

"…No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" Peter yelled.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!" Caspian retorted.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it that Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter shouted and moments him and Caspian both withdrew their swords.

"ENOUGH! You will stop this petty nonsense immediately!" Issa firmly stated.

"Issa, you shouldn't be up! You should be resting!" Lucy began.

"And what good would that do for anyone? Certainly not me and let's not forget that we are going to war, I cannot be laying around and having people wait on me hand and foot whilst there is so much to be done. I will not be put to the sidelines and rendered incapable for wounds insignificant and minor–"

"Minor? Issa you were shot in the chest with an arrow, twice! That is nothing minor!" Edmund said and Issa waved off his concerns.

"I remember given that I was there and felt the arrows penetrate my chest but whilst you may see these as serious injuries I do not as I have received injuries in my life, even came close to having my throat slit once. And whilst that injury and today's injuries hurt and cause me pain I know that they will not kill me as I am unable to die until the day Narnia falls and I doubt today is that day. Besides it seems like I have to deal with two boys who don't know how to play nice." Issa said before turning to Peter and Caspian. "The two of you are acting like spoilt children and I am telling you both that it must stop now! There are more important things to focus on than your male egos! The safety of my people and the future of this kingdom are more important"

"Issa…"

"No. You've done a lot of talking Peter so now you will listen to me, whilst you will always be a King of Narnia, your reign is over and has been for a thousand years. I am the Queen and listen carefully as I tell you this; Prince Caspian will succeed me as King of Narnia and if you have a problem with him being the next king of Narnia then I suggest you to take it up with me. I believe in Caspian and I wouldn't be giving up my throne to him if I didn't trust him and didn't think Caspian had my people's best interest at heart, is that clear?" Issa firmly stated leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Issa…" Peter wearily replied.

"Good." Issa said forcing a smile on her face before making her way of Aslan's how, she needed to get some fresh air before she figured out the next step and dealt with what happened at the telemarine castle. Having the Pevensie's and Caspian with her made Issa feel as old as she truly was, the company was appreciated but the arguing and petty squabbles was very tiring. It reminded her of when she was a child and used to argue with her brothers about utter nonsense.

"You know you really should be resting."

Issa didn't need to turn around to see that it was Edmund. "I'm fine. The pain reminds me that I'm alive and capable of feeling pain not just emotions, with a life like mine it's easy to forget that. So I welcome the pain… What happened tonight?"

"I'm not really sure, everything went fine at first but something happened when the others went into the castle and Caspian went off on his own to get some Professor. The next thing I knew the whole palace was awake, my torch wasn't working so I couldn't make the signal and then I dropped it and then you know what happened next…" Edmund quietly said and Issa just sighed, the attack on the castle was a very bad idea. Strategically it had been a good one but it had clearly fell apart for various reasons.

"How many did we lose?" Issa asked, referring to how much of their army did they lose as she could recall seeing some of them fall in the battle before she fell.

"Issa–"

"–How many Edmund? I need to know, these are my people…"

"About half, give or take." Edmund revealed and Issa grimly nodded before she slowly sank to the ground. None of this boded well in the slightest and it just made Issa fear for what was to come as half an army would not fare well against the numbers that the telemarine army had. "Issa, what is it? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not Edmund, but I will be as it's not the first time the telemarines have tried to kill me or my people."

"Cair Paravel?"

Issa swallowed a small lump in her throat "One of few occasions and that time they almost succeeded as many were massacred. Civil war had been looming between the Narnians and so the telemarines decided to take advantage of that and so they attacked us at Cair Paravel. Just like tonight, it was at the dead of the night and the palace was quiet and I remember hearing this horrible noise that woke me from my sleep. I didn't understand at first under I heard 'the palace is under attack' I ran out of my bedroom to see that it was sheer chaos, I could see people running and i just froze. I didn't know what to do… The next thing I knew someone was pulling me into the armory…"

"We don't have to talk about this Issa." Edmund begun and Issa couldn't help but shake her head.

"I fear not talking about it will do even more damage then it already has, I'm being haunted by something that happened hundreds of years ago Edmund… In the space of one night, I had lost the one place that has ever really been home. All those happy memories are gone, destroyed just as Cair Paravel is…" Issa wearily stated. "I've seen many dreadful things in my lifetime but none more horrible then watching my home be destroyed. We fought so hard, for so long but the telemarines outnumbered us greatly and they were using catapults to launch boulders and the palace soon began to crumble."

"Issa…"

"I refused to give up. I wasn't going to let the telemarines win, not at Cair Paravel of all places and I just kept fighting. I was so caught up in it all that I didn't realize that our numbers had dramatically fallen but eventually I did as the stone continued to fall all around me and I stood in the ruins of my home. I had realized that the telemarines had done it; with the fall of Cair Paravel they had conquered Narnia. I was overwhelmed by shock that I couldn't give the order…"

Edmund frowned. "Order?"

"The order to retreat." Issa quietly said looking at Edmund before turning her attention to the night's sky. "To watch a great castle fall is one of the greatest tragedies one can witness, but nothing compares to the brutal persecution of your own people… The siege and fall of Cair Paravel, was when the telemarine reign began and has continued until this day. I often wonder if things may have been different if I had ruled back then instead of appointing a regent…"

"Issa this isn't your fault." Edmund said in an attempt to comfort her but Issa shook her head as she looked back at Edmund, her eyes shining with emotion.

"Yes it is Edmund as I was a coward, I didn't have the strength to be the queen that my people needed when you left so I let somebody else do it. Back then I never wanted to be queen so it was easier to hand off the responsibility to someone else. I lectured you all about the honor and responsibilities of being the monarch but I couldn't take my own advice. I hid away from my responsibilities but if I hadn't maybe things would have turned out differently. After than night I finally grew up and became the queen that my people had so needed me to be. I realized that I had a kingdom that depended on me and I wasn't prepared for it but Narnians looked at me to be their leader. Throughout the years I have lived my people have laid down their lives so that I could survived and I no longer wanted that to be in vain. I had to step up and take responsibility as I no longer wanted to let my people down as a narnian and a queen…" Issa tearily said.

"You've never let me down."

Issa somehow managed to find the strength to laugh. "Yes I have, that night before your coronation at Cair Paravel."

"Oh yes." Edmund awkwardly replied.

"It was what I had to do Edmund, surely after all this time you understand as back then you were getting older whilst I stayed the same, stuck in the slow aging body of a thirteen year old girl die to the curse of an evil witch!" Issa wearily replied.

"But your not the same anymore, you've aged! We're almost the same age physically!" Edmund stated, making a bold gesture by taking Issa's hand in his own and she didn't move away. Instead Issa entwined her hand with his.

"After a thousand years Edmund, I age every five hundred and umpteenth years! We couldn't be together then, it wouldn't have been fair on either of us. I couldn't make you wait for something that wasn't going to happen. I'd rather break you heart then before anything had happened then have it shatter into pieces when we both realized we could no longer be together."

"I would have stayed with you."

"And you did Edmund, you stayed for years and I got to watch you grown into a wonderful man." Issa said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

"I long blamed you for going back to your world and abandoning me but a part of me always knew it wasn't your fault, however you are forgiven Edmund, always and completely forgiven."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time…"_

* * *

Issa stood at the top of Aslan's how and surveyed the telemarine army that was slowly making their way towards them. Susan and Lucy had gone off to hopefully find Aslan and until they got back Caspian had come up with a clever way to hold off the telemarine army until then, which involved Edmund and Issa going into the depths of telemarine army. Issa wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but it brought them time not to mention there was a chance that Caspian's plan could lead to a way of avoiding bloodshed if Miraz accepted the single combat challenge. Issa wearily watched the telemarine army consolidate their forces when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to see if it was Edmund.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Issa replied.

"You've been really quiet since last night..." Edmund said and Issa sighed, her late night conversation with Edmund had been interrupted by a little problem and that problem was Jadis. Caspian was almost convinced to revive the White Witch. Cleary that brought about some negative emotions in Issa and things could have got very bad if it wasn't for the quick actions of Edmund. Issa was furious about what happened and had left without a word to anyone. Things may not be looking that great but it wasn't that bad that people wanted to go to such as extremes as bringing back Jadis, Issa would prefer to die than bring back the White Witch. She never wanted that evil to come back to Narnia and inflict the pain that she had once had on Narnia again.

"I'm fine Edmund, I admit that it was a shock to see Jadis after all this time as I haven't thought of her in many a hundred years but I'm fine. Jadis is not coming back…" Issa quietly replied lifting her hand in order to place in on top of Edmund's, it was sweet that he was so worried about her but she had come to terms with most of what had happened to her a long time ago. Besides there were there other things for her to worry about now instead of the events of the pass. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

Issa turned around so she was facing Edmund. "Why don't you give up on me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Twelve hundred years ago I broke your heart and then you come back after all that time away and I'm horrible to you Edmund, I was rude, mean and pushed you away because I thought you had forgotten about me. But yet here you are, by my side when I need you and I didn't even have to ask…"

"You know why." Edmund replied and Issa did know why, it was because he loved her, for reasons unknown to her Edmund Pevensie loved her and Aslan help Issa, she felt the exact same way. The two of them were doomed from the start, one of them was human and the other wasn't completely human. They lived in different worlds and were never the same age. Their time together was complicated; they spent just under twenty years together only to be then separated by twelve hundred years before they saw each other again. One had a family, the other was an orphan and had been for a thousand years. They were star-crossed lovers. But Issa no longer cared about everything that told her that she and Edmund wouldn't work out.

Issa didn't see the point in hiding how she felt anymore, she didn't know how time she would have with Edmund this time or whether she's see him again after this. After what happened last time, Issa didn't want to waste time with Edmund not now when there wasn't much difference in their age. Last time Issa had been scared and afraid of how she felt but it was different now and Issa was pretty sure everyone knew how she and Edmund felt about each other given that Caspian, a telemarine prince who had know they all for a couple of days now had figured it out within minutes of seeing Issa and Edmund together. "Edmund…"

"Forgive me for interrupting your majesties, but it's time…" Glenstorm said interrupting the two of them and Issa nodded, what she had to tell Edmund could wait for a shirt while as right now they had things to take care of. Coming along with Issa and Edmund was Salazar, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather. The men all walked whilst Issa rode Salazar to the battlefield towards the make shift camp that the telemarines had set up. The walk through the camp was met with several stares especially when they came to a large tent where they believed Miraz to be. Issa climbed down from Salazar with help from Edmund, before they could even get into a tent a telemarine soldier stopped them.

"What do you want?"

"On the behalf of Prince Caspian, High King Peter and the realm of Narnia their royal majesties the Queen and King Edmund have come to talk with Miraz." Glenstorm stated as Issa slid off her cloak hood and the soldier wearily eyed them before going into the tent and reappearing moments later. "King Miraz will see them alone."

Taking a deep breath Issa and Edmund walked into the tent where Miraz was sitting, surrounded by several of his followers. "You wanted to see me.

Edmund pulled out a scroll and began to read. "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

"Tell me, Prince Edmund–" Miraz began.

"King."

Miraz seemed shocked at Edmund's interruption. "Pardon?

"It's King Edmund actually. Just king though Peter is the High King, I know, it's confusing." Edmund attempted to explain.

"King Edmund then, who is your lovely companion?" Miraz asked turning his attention to Issa who just frowned at the unwanted attention Miraz was giving her. He was pretending to be the nice charming king but Issa knew that he was anything but.

Edmund glanced over to Issa with a small smile on his face. "Her Majesty, Queen Issa…"

"Queen Issa? The girl cursed by a witch to live forever and supposedly the great warrior queen of the supposed Narnians? I thought you were just a thousand year old legend but I am glad to be proven wrong…." Miraz said in surprise which didn't really shock Issa as most telemarines believed her to be some work of fiction given that none of them had seen her in a couple hundred years. Even Caspian didn't believe Issa when the two of them had first met. "They say you are very skilled with a sword but true talent lies with a bow… Rumor has it that you can kill two men with a single arrow. Care to give us a demonstration? Myself and my men would be honored to see the legendary Queen Issa in action."

"Unlike you Miraz I do not kill simply because I can, I only kill when I have no other choice, even if they are telemarines…" Issa stated forcing a small on her face.

"And what does that mean Issa?"

"I'm talking about how you killed your own brother to gain control over your people and then attempted to kill Caspian in order for you to usurp him and claim the throne for your own. You are no real King Miraz, just a weak man who was jealous of his brother and the role that was not meant for yourself…" Issa pointed out, feeling no need to entertain the man with the niceties.

"That's rather ironic coming from you Issa given that you yourself was not destined to become the so called Queen of Narnia when you were forth in line behind your brothers and yet here you stand, claiming to be Narnia's queen." Miraz replied with a chuckle and his men all followed suit and Edmund began to draw out his sword because of Miraz bringing up Issa's family.

"Edmund don'!" Issa warned.

"Yes, King Edmund… Be a good boy and follow the orders of queen that nobody believes in."

"My family were murdered by cruel tyrant just like you who believed that they could take something that didn't belong to them. I may have not been first in line to the Narnians throne but at least I did not kill my way to my throne and at least I have the respect for my people, which cannot be said for you Miraz. And surely people must believe in me as my so-called legend had gone on for over twelve hundred years." Issa firmly stated. "But Edmund and I did not come here to talk about you and me."

Miraz smiled and Issa felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Question… Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?

**"**Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago you believed Narnians were extinct. You even openly admitted that you believed that I to be a fabled legend and I am a Narnian, and of royal blood."

**"**And so you will be again." Miraz replied which sounded very much like a veiled threat.

**"**Then you should have little to fear." Edmund stated which caused Miraz to laugh.

"This is not a question of bravery."

**"**So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund asked in a deliberate attempt to push Miraz's buttons, which seemed to be working.

**"**I didn't say I refused." Miraz retorted.

You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision." A telemarine lord told Miraz.

"Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid—"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, your not so true King has stated that I can kill two men with one arrow. You may have an advantage when it comes to men but I can kill men pretty fast. I'm very apt at it, so your king avoiding this just means more of you die…" Issa interrupted and Miraz stood up and drew his sword.

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz yelled.

**"**I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The telemarine lord who Issa interrupted replied.

**"**His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king." Another said.

"Your king is no true king of these lands and as the true Sovereign of Narnia I will take real pleasure in your king's falling…" Issa spat before turning to Miraz. "By the way Caspian… You remember him Miraz? The rightful heir to the telemarine throne who you've attempted to kill several times now? He says hello."


End file.
